Spin of History
by Black Jellyfish
Summary: Luke's escape plan for the Sarlaac Pit situation is foiled, but ensuing events force Jabba the Hutt to side with the Rebel Alliance. He plans to take advantage of the war to achieve his desires, including Princess Leia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The imprisoned Princess Leia wakes up to hear a couple low voices. She is pleasantly surprised to see the majordomo Bib Fortuna standing next to a cloaked man. It was Luke! He's finally come! He's finally come to kill Jabba and save everyone!

The golden droid C3P0 is no less happy. "At last! Master Luke's come here to rescue me!" he yells from his place near the dais. How naive was he to believe that the Jedi would ever allow him to remain in the hands of this vile Hutt!

For her part, Leia sits up straight. She immediately registers, with much distaste, that the fatt Hutt behind her still has a firm grip on the leash around her neck. She does not dare look down; she has been forced to wear nothing but a golden bikini top and a brass bottom, the red silk skirts of the latter item doing nothing to conceal her legs. Even her hair has become a symbol of her enslavement; a single braid that leaves the rest of her body an easy sight. It is highly embarrassing for her to appear like this in front of her comrade, but no matter.

Fortuna walks over to Jabba and whispers in his ear, waking him with a start. Annoyed at his dream of debauchery being interrupted, Jabba listens to Fortuna identify the unwanted guest as "Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight." Meanwhile, Luke looks directly at the Hutt before him.

Despite his stoic facade, he has to resist the urge to retch when he sees the immense slug on the dais. The entire creature is entirely flabby, with layers of sweat-covered fat and an immense tail. Above a set of fleshy chins rests the Hutt's bulbous face, upon which was a set of bright orange eyes and a hideously misshapen mouth. All in all, Jabba was the second most disturbing creature Boushh ever had to look at.

"I told you not to admit him!" Jabba bellows at his majordomo as Luke removes his hood. The young Jedi looks squarely at Jabba with his flat blue eyes and calmly says, "I must be allowed to speak." At this, Fortuna turns to Jabba and repeats, "He must be allowed to speak."

Jabba grabs and yanks on Fortuna's robes and once again bellows, "You weak-minded fool! He's using an old Jedi mind trick!" If it wasn't for that incident with the freckers, the Hutt would've put this pale Twi'lek away long ago.

Luke looks at Jabba again and commands, "You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookie to me." Leia stares at Luke. No mention of her? Or the droids, for that matter? Jabba looks at Luke for a few seconds before chuckling. Leia feels her spirit droop a bit as Jabba declares, "Your mind powers do not work on me, boy?" _How could they?_ he thinks. _How could the powers of a hokey religion wielded by an arrogant puny Knight affect the mind of a 600-year old Hutt, a member of the master race, who can think three times faster than any human?_

Concealing his disappointment, Luke takes a step forward. "Nevertheless," he says, "I am taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit from this...or be destroyed. It's your choice, but I warn you not to underestimate my powers."

The boy has already wasted enough of Jabba's time. He moves his left arm to hover above the dais button that would send Luke tumbling into the Rancor's pit. Seeing this and ever faithful, C3P0 calls out, "Master Luke, you're standing on…"

"There will be no bargain, young Jedi," Jabba interrupts as he yanks on Leia's leash, asserting his dominance over them. "I shall enjoy watching you die." Luke is unfazed; he has already learned of the trapdoor from his friend Lando's insider information. He quickly extends his right hand to Force-summon a blaster pistol from the holster of Gamorrean guard Jubnuk.

At this, Jubnuk lunged to grapple with the impudent Jedi before he could shoot Jabba. They briefly struggle over the blaster pistol, which is knocked to the side of the trapdoor. Jabba slams his fist upon the armrest button, sending both Jubnuk and Luke down the long chute beneath the now-open trapdoor. A grille subsequently spreads across the trapdoor. The two combatants eventually fall into the den in the Rancor as Jabba moves his dais to the grille for a better look. Leia struggles to look into the newly opened pit. Everyone else begins shouting and cheering, gleeful for the death of the Jedi.

Below, Jubnuk and Luke watch as an iron gate in the pit rises, releasing the Rancor. The dinosaur-like monster towers over both the Jedi and the Gammorean as it shakes its claws and roars, exposing it's mouthful of fangs. Leia feels the sweat on her back. If nothing is done, Luke will be devoured by the monster! Is there anything she can do?

She looks to her side to see Lando, who has disguised himself as a guard, to see his worried eyes. He cannot blow his cover, so he cannot help Luke. Leia moves her head from side to side. There has to be something.

There! Her eyes fall upon Jubnuk's blaster pistol, still lying next to the pit. She has a good aim, but she had read that the Rancor's skin was at least as thick as a Hutt's; no blaster could pierce it. And Jabba still has her by the neck...

In a panic, Jubnuk attempts to claw his way up the chute, but it is pointless. The Rancor encircles him with a claw and forces him into his mouth with a crunch. Luke will be next. Leia has reached her breaking point.

The chained Princess springs to feet, spins around, and throws a punch. Jabba the Hutt manages to blink but Leia is still able to land her fist in his eye socket. He roars in pain, and his grip fails.

Everyone above the Rancor pit is too shocked to move. They can only stare as Leia springs forward and snatches up the blaster pistol. She quickly raises it and takes aim through a hole in the grille. The Rancor is still chomping on Jubnuk, it's head turned to the side. Leia fires at the Rancor's eye.

The shot lands true, piercing through the eye socket, through the Rancor's skull, and into its brain. After a moment, the monster falls to the side, sparing Luke's life. Meanwhile, the guards have gotten ahold of Leia and have disarmed her, dragging her back to the raging Hutt.

Once he is able to regain the leash, Jabba angrily begins choking Leia with her own collar. She manages to push her fingers into a space between her leash and her neck, but this only causes Jabba to pull even harder. Eventually, as Leia's face turns purple and she gives out several gasps, Jabba yanks her to him and down on her back, relenting.

It is at this moment that Luke, Han, and Chewbacca are lead to the throne room in restraints. Leia winces as she sees her lover Han muttering and stumbling; he has still not recovered from his stint in carbonite. She winces more as she feels her stomach and chest getting pawed at by Jabba, who has calmed down a bit and is looking directly at Luke. To his credit, Luke does not take the bait.

"Talk, droid…"the fat Hutt addresses C3P0, "Speak to them." Under normal circumstances, Jabba would have his guards shoot these three without ceremony or pomp. But after losing his pet Rancor and enduring a bout of impudence from his slave, he feels eager to punish.

"His High Exaltedness," C3P0 fretfully translates Jabba's declaration, "had decreed that you are to be terminated...immediately." Han shakes his head. With a hint of false humor, he grunts, "I hate long waits." Jabba continues speaking in Huttese, and C3P0 continues translating, "You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea, to the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc." Han considers this and quips, "Doesn't sound so bad."

C3P0 ignores Han and continues, "In his belly you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digested over a thousand years." Leia can practically feel Han's smile droop. "On second thought," he says tersely, "let's pass on that, huh."

Leia looks at Han in a stony fashion. _Stop talking, _she thinks. _You're only making this worse. _For his part, Luke maintains his stoic demeanor towards the Hutt. With a cool tone, he declares "You should have bargained, Jabba." He continues to stare at his adversary in contempt as he, Han, and Chewbacca are led out of the room. "This is the last mistake you'll ever make."

Jabba laughs in response to the young Jedi's empty threat. Once they are gone, Jabba barks an order to his Gamorrean guards; they are to take his rebellious slave to suffer scientific torture.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leia tries to move her arms, but fails. Her legs are equally immobile. What she can feel are three leather straps on each limb and two more straps, pinning her to a hard substance. This was part one of scientific torture.

Though Leia cannot see it due to the sack covering her head, she has been tied across a metal table. The table has been placed vertically so as to grant Ortugg, the chief of Jabba's nine Gamorrean guards, a clear punch to her stomach.

Leia feels the breath getting knocked out of her, making her gasp. Ortugg slaps at her chest, causing her to hiss. He chops her right thigh, causing her to shriek. The beating goes on for a solid hour, with Leia's cries echoing throughout the room. Ortugg is careful to not use his full power; Jabba would kill him or worse if one bruise or cut was found on the girl.

After the hour had passed, Ortugg leaves Leia as she is. Leia spent the next hour adjusting to the pain from his strikes. Once she feels better, she tries to move a bit to relieve pressure on her arms. At this, Ortugg leaps forward and gives Leia another fierce strike to the stomach. Leia resolves to not move again for as long as it took.

After another hour, Leia has become numbingly bored. She is still spread-eagled and unable to see; she could not even count ceiling tiles now. There had to be something she could do. She tried to picture Luke's rescue mission; Jabba getting sliced in two with a lightsaber, the palace getting detonated, Han regaining his sight and taking her into his arms.

After another hour of these fantasies, however, Leia once again is left with an unoccupied mind. She tries clicking her teeth to pass time, but Jubnuk jumps up and punches her in the groin this time. She screams, provoking Jubnuk into punching her in the stomach. It takes Leia quite a bit to recover from these blows. An hour passes. Then two. Then three.

Leia is losing her mind. But she knows that she should just stay quiet and still. _Do not rebel for nothing_, She reminds herself. All she can hear are a few grunts from the pig-like Gamorrean, which soon serve to annoy her. But she can't even cover her ears...

One hour passes. Then another one. Finally, Ortugg walks over to Leia and whips the bag off her head. As Leia gasps and begins to recover from seeing the bright lights of the punishment room, another Gamorrean walks in with the gold collar and leash.

Leia can only sigh as her neck is chained once more. At least Ortugg undoes the straps before she gets dragged out of the room.

Leia has almost forgotten how cumbersome her jerba hide boots were, and it proved difficult to stumble through the dark hallways of the Palace. The fact that that Ortugg was walking behind her with a ready blaster did nothing to help her situation.

It is not long before Leia and her escort reached the throne room, where Jabba was throwing another party. He eyes immediately go wide upon seeing her, and he bellows for the Gamorreans to pick up the pace. C3P0 can only watch in horror.

As soon as he gets hold of the leash, Jabba shoves Leia to the ground and pulls her into his bulky stomach. He pulls hard on the leash as a final admonishment before relenting and rubbing her shoulders.

After a moment of observing the usual debauchery and movement of the party. He belches out something in Huttese. If he could, C3P0 would have grimaced and emptied his stomach. Alas, he could not. He translated Jabba's words, "I see that round in the scientific punishment has humbled you, Princess. But with punishment must come an apology. You may atone yourself before me by dancing."

In any other situation, Leia would have been repulsed. But after half a day of immobility and a session of sitting with Jabba, she was eager for any kind of movement. She quickly got up and ran to the center of the room. With a shout from Jabba, the music and party resumes, with the singer Sly Snootles belting out the song _Lapti Nek_.

Leia just stood there for a brief second, suddenly unsure of what to do. Her only dance lessons had been during her teenage years on Alderaan, and she felt squeamish about showing off her costumed body for the depraved Hutt. She finally settled on a system of traditional court dancing techniques from Alderaan. She spread her muscled legs and swung them to the beat of Lapti Nek, twirling her body and skirts, her dancing aided by her years of combat training and physical exercise. She felt energetic, euphoric, finally using her limbs and letting out all her contained energy.

Jabba's interest in his new slave's dancing quickly waned. Though the green Oola had excelled at the traditional movements of the great Ryloth schools, she had been taught to show off her lithe green body to satisfy the Hutt's sexual appetite. There was not enough time to teach Leia how to enrich her drab, formal style. What's more, the lack of risque movements forced Jabba to contemplate one of the great inequities between his kind and that of the bipedal species of the galaxy: movement.

He had seen it countless times, all the Hutts had. Humans and Twi'leks and others moving so freely on two appendages, and as carelessly as a Hutt could speak. The most a Hutt could do was to slowly slide across a surface on their tails, and even then, the surface had to be smooth with no obstacles or dents. And as a Hutt who weighed 2993 pounds, Jabba could not even perform that movement, and could only travel by using his repulsorlift dais.

Jabba watched the Princess for a few more moments in mild envy, then commanded the band to play his favorite song, _Jedi Rocks_. But even this proved incapable of lightening the Hutt's mood, and eventually he shouted that the party was to end. He dragged Leia back to him and the guests began to file out. Leia fell down next to Jabba, winded from her experience. _Next time_, she told herself, _don't use up so much energy_.

Before the lights turned out and the palace went on lockdown, the Imperial agent Mara Jade entered the throne room and approached the Hutt. "Master Jabba," Mara says without concealing her impatience. "How long do you intend to stall with the Princess Leia? My Emperor may become impatient." She pauses, flustered. "The reward is optional, of course. The Emperor may increase it if you want."

Jabba smiles at Mara. "Do not be hasty," he says. "You still have a mission to complete, and I intend to help you in any way possible. Please note that I am always eager to work with your Empire. Under the fraudulent peace administered by the galactic Republic, I am free to conduct my business and other activities with your Emperor's permission. For now, I have no benefit from turning against you. You are dismissed."

Mara gives a curt bow and exits the throne room, allowing Leia to breathe a little easier. Jabba thrust his hand into his snack aquarium to grab a Klatooine paddy frog before wolfing it down. In doing so, little chunks of it fell from his mouth and upon the costume of his captive, causing her to recoil in disgust. This gave Jabba an idea.

He gave a quick jerk with the leash, forcing Leia to her feet and facing him. He quickly grabs another frog and brings it to his mouth, biting it's head off. He then thrusts it at Leia, who appropriately gags and turns her head away. In response, Jabba gathers more of the leash in his hand and pulls, choking the Princess.

After a half a minute, Jabba relents, allowing Leia to wheeze and gasp for air. She very reluctantly takes the remainder of the frog and huddles beneath Jabba to eat it. The flesh is slippery and acrid. The blood is sour and it's smell assaults her nose. She has to carefully pull out the bones. But she cannot resist eating it, not with Jabba in such proximity.

When his captive has finished eating the entirety of the frog, even the internal organs, Jabba smiles and strokes her face, pleased with her act of submission. He lifts her face up, capturing her small human eyes with his huge reptilian ones. He eventually pushes her by the shoulder, arranging her to lay along the side of his bulbous belly. She does not resist.

It is not long before the besieged princess and the smug Hutt fall asleep together. C3P0 can only watch in disgust.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The levitating sail barge known as the _Khetanna_ is still set on the course to the Great Pit of Carkoon, accompanied by a smaller ship. This auxiliary ship contains the Jedi Luke, the smuggler Han, and the Wookie Chewbacca. Their fate, according to Jabba's orders, is to be sent into the mouth of the Kraken. Unbeknownst to the hutt, Lando Calrissian is also on the ship, disguised as a guard.

At the moment, Jabba is fixated on his Leia, who is still sitting next to his flabby stomach. She has already finished her breakfast, consisting of nuts, vegetables, and lean meat. The Hutt runs his hand along her back from time to time, relishing the disgust that seem to radiate from her.

Even more stomach-churning to Leia then the Hutt's touch is the upcoming fate of her friends and comrades. C3P0 is right behind Jabba's throne, and R2-D2 is serving drinks. They are safe. But…

Jabba performs a short yank on Leia's leash. He begins to murmur in Huttese, and C3P0 translates, "I see that you have been humbled, dear Princess. However, you would surely desire another look at your companions before they go to the Sarlacc."

Impulsively, Leia says, "Yes." Once Jabba learn of his slave's response, he continues to allow the golden droid to continue translating his words, "I will permit you to go to the ship balcony and look at those friends of yours. But you must kiss me in return."

Leia audibly groans and winces. Can she bear it? Her mind is suddenly overloaded with images of her friends falling into the mouth of the Sarlacc. She must bear it.

Leia uncomfortably leans forward and opens her mouth, allowing the Hutt's greasy tongue to push against her lips. Seh resists the urge to vomit as the tongue pushes down her throat, tainting her with slime. All the while, Jabba is gripping each of her shoulders, pulling her closer. C3P0 can only look away.

Jabba eventually pulls back and allows the leash to go slack, allowing her to go to the balcony, still huffing and gagging. Leia's disgust turns to worry as her eyes scan the smaller ship flying alongside the _Khetanna_. Her lover Han is there, along with Luke and Chewbacca. Besides the guards, one of whom she knew was the spy Lando, she can see a Gamorrean.

After a few moments of anxious staring, Leia feels a sharp tug on her leash. She turns back to see Jabba looking at her with interest and chortling. Throwing him a haughty glance, Leia turns her head to look at her imprisoned comrades once more.

Jabba pulls on the leash with extreme force, forcing the Princess to run back to him and collide with his bulky stomach. The Twi'lek Bib Fortuna pushes his hand into her back, forcing her to look into the Hutt's bright orange eyes as he says, "Soon you will learn to appreciate me." Leia cannot understand a single word of Huttese, but she has always thought of Jabba as foreboding.

Jabba grabs a goblet with his free hand and takes a sip from the wine inside of it. He abruptly belts an order out to Fortuna, who grabs the back of Leia's head and keeps it still as Jabba dumps the rest of the wine down her through.

The wine is putrid and stale, but Leia resists the urge to spit it back out for fear of Jabba. Once the Hutt sees that his Princess had fully accepted his gift, he calls for a guard to come to him. C3P0 translates Jabba's next sentence as, "I would like to show you a little surprise, Princess."

Leia's eyes widen as the guard pulls out a long metal cylinder. At the press of a button, a green blade of plasma extends from one end of the cylinder. It is a lightsaber. Luke's lightsaber.

"This was found in the body of the other little droid that was sent here," Jabba says, allowing C3PO to continue translating, "This was likely the one hope for your Rebel friend's escape. Alas, I took the liberty of ordering my men to search the droid.'

Leia lets out an involuntary yelp and spins to look at the balcony. She cannot see the smaller ship, but she knows that the cargo on it is doomed. Jabba yanks on the chain, forcing her to look at him once more. "Would you like a deal, princess? I will free your friends if you swear to submit to me and follow my every command." C3PO translates, and Leia feels sick to her stomach.

Can she really accept this? Can she really become the mistress of this fat slug? She stops cold. That is what she will become anyway if Han and the others are killed. And she absolutely must protect them.

Jabba allows himself a crooked smile. He will have this girl for himself whether she accepts the bargain or not. If she does accept, the barge will still go to the pit. He will keep the Rebels in bondage and throw down Jubnuk the Gamorrean, who is also on the ship. If the Rancor would not kill him, the Sarlacc will do so.

The thought processes of both Leia and Jabba are interrupted by a loud explosion outside the barge. The crowd inside the barge moves off to the balcony and gasp. "The ship has been blown!" Someone shouts. "The party is over," shouts another. Even so, Leia can only hear the beating of her heart.

In a few moments, a red-haired woman is brought before Jabba, accompanied by a couple guards. The woman is Mara Jade, and one of the guards says, "This woman fired a cannon on this ship to blow up the cargo ship. All those who were to be given to the Sarlacc are dead."

Jabba looks directly at Mara Jade. "Why," he bellows, "have you denied me of pleasure and the almighty Sarlacc a meal?" Upon hearing the translation, the Imperial agent replies, "I was assigned to insure the deaths of the Rebels, and I had a feeling that you would spare them for the sake of keeping the Princess for yourself."

With a sudden wave of Mara Jade's hand, the windpipes of the guards are instantly crushed. She summons a blaster from the holster of another guard, pointing it directly at Leia. Before she can fire, her body is riddled with holes from the blasters of the other guards.

Once the status of the woman is confirmed, Jabba orders the body to be thrown to the Sarlacc. He begins to stroke Leia's shoulders to ease his rage at being denied the sight of a Sarlacc execution. The Princess is numb, still, and despondent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Emperor sits upon his throne, deep in contemplation. His yellow eyes close. The Force is moving, and he can sense the alterations. He opens his eyes to see his top enforcer, the dreaded Darth Vader, standing before him.

"Mara Jade has been slain near Jabba's Palace." Vader nods before the Emperor's voice drops, assuming a hollow, grandfatherly tone. "Young Luke Skywalker has also met his end by Jabba's cannons."

The Emperor cannot directly see the face of his subordinate behind his mask, but it gives him great pleasure to imagine the look he must have and feel the despair radiating from him. He speaks once more: "Obviously, Jabba the Hutt cannot go on with no retribution. You are to punish him as quickly and efficiently as possible. Do you understand?"

A long silence. Then Vader responds, in a very low and tight voice, "Yes, Master."

Jabba has finally made his way back to his palace, and the _Khetanna_ has been placed in storage. The Hutt has decided to lighten his mood by throwing another party. The music is playing as loudly as ever, and the dancers are moving even more feverishly.

The bloated Jabba takes an unfortunate frog from his aquarium before shoving it into his mouth. As he chews, little chunks of the creature fall upon the body of Princess Leia. He still has her by the leash, and she is as traumatized and as despondent as ever. He smirks, then says something in Huttese. C3P0 has no choice but to translate.

"I see that the experiences of today have humbled you, Princess. But with punishment must come an apology. You may atone yourself before me by dancing." Leia holds back her tears and disgust. She gets up and goes to the center of the room. With a shout from Jabba, singer Sly Snootles begins to belt out the famous _Lapti Nek_.

Leia just stands for a brief second, suddenly unsure of what to do. Her only dance lessons had been during her teenage years on Alderaan, and she felt squeamish about showing off her costumed body for the depraved Hutt. She finally settled on a system of traditional court dancing techniques from Alderaan. She spread her muscled legs and swung them to the beat of _Lapti Nek_, twirling her body and skirts, her dancing aided by her years of combat training and physical exercise.

Jabba's interest in his new slave's dancing quickly waned. Though Oola had excelled at the traditional movements of the great Ryloth schools, she had been taught to show off her lithe green body to satisfy the Hutt's sexual appetite. There was not enough time to teach Leia how to enrich her drab, formal style of hers. What's more, the lack of risque movements forced Jabba to contemplate one of the great inequities between his kind and that of the bipedal species of the galaxy: movement.

He had seen it countless times, all the Hutts had. Humans and Twi'leks and others moving so freely on two appendages, and as carelessly as a Hutt could speak. The most a Hutt could do was to slowly slide across a surface on their tails, and even then, the surface had to be smooth with no obstacles or dents. And as a Hutt who weighed 2993 pounds, Jabba could not even perform that movement, and could only travel by using his repulsorlift dais.

Jabba watched the Princess for a few more moments in mild envy, then commanded the band to play his favorite song, _Jedi Rocks_. But even this proved incapable of lightening the Hutt's mood, and eventually he shouted that the party was to end. He dragged Leia back to him and the guests began to file out. Leia fell down next to Jabba, winded from her experience.

He summons a pair of Gamorrean guards to him and gives them an order. They grab C3P0 and drag him out of the room. Leia desperately scrambles up and tries to go after the, but Jabba yanks her back to him and begins choking her with the leash. Only when her face turns purple does he let up.

It is not long before the golden droid and his "escorts" arrive in a new room with a floor littered with scrap parts and shelves full of small robots. Dozens of workers are moving in and out of the room.

C3P0 abruptly sees a red-haired worker sitting next to R2-D2. "Artoo!" C3P0 exclaims as he is taken over to him. "Are you alright? Did you find out what happened to Master Luke?" It was awful!"

The little droid stares at C3P0 for a moment, then lets out a short beeping sound. In astonishment, the taller droid asks, "What do you mean, 'who is Master Luke?!'" He stares at the worker. "What have you done to him? I demand an answer!"

The worker shrugs his shoulders. "We blanked his memory. Can't have disloyal droids, you know. Your memory goes next."

The Gamorreans grab each of the arms of C3P0, who yells out, "Noooooo!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It is at the crack of dawn when the Empire strikes. Entire ships filled with Stormtrooper land on the deserts of Tatooine before surrounding Jabba's Palace. Just as their intelligence had said, the fortress has no external defense systems. Their orders are simple; storm the target and liquidate the entire population. Jabba the Hutt and Princess Leia are to be given priority.

Suddenly, something happens. Something that the Stormtroopers never could have anticipated. The entire central section of Jabba's Palace raises itself above the ground, then above the Stormtroopers. A second later, and the complex blasts itself into space at lightspeed.

Jabba the Hutt has escaped.

Jabba is in a furious mood. He has lost the best base planet he has ever had. He has lost the consent of the Galactic Empire. He will be hunted down no matter where he goes, no matter how far he traverses the universe.

Everyone in the throne room keeps a respectful distance as Jabba screams and thtashes and waves his arms about, slime drooping down his mouth and his orange eyes practically rolling in their sockets. He pulls on the leash of Princess Leia, causing her great pain. Her ears have become nearly deafened by the roaring of her Hutt master.

The ship cook rushes into the room, pushing an aquarium full of frogs and other delicacies in as fast as he can. With a swing of his mighty tail, the entire aquarium is smashed into pieces. The cook knows better to stay inside the room.

The cook pushes in aquarium after aquarium before Jabba finally becomes calm enough to initiate and finish a meal. Once he is finished, he looks down upon his slave, who is still winded from his outrage. He gives out a loud belch, and C3P0 appears. Jabba looks down upon Leia and asks, "Are you hungry?"

Upon hearing a translation, Leia nods and shakily says, "Yes." Jabba grumbles and gives a hard yank on her chain before ordering C3P0 to translate his next sentence, "You must beg me for your food." Once the golden droid tells him that the woman had said, "Please grant me breakfast, Master," he gives a short command to the cook, who leaves the room.

In a few moments, R2-D2 enters the throne room with a tray perched on it's top. He moves directly in front of Jabba and Leia, the latter of which looks worriedly at the little droid. Has Jabba done anything else to him? If so, he does not show it. R2-D2 lets out a whirring sound to indicate that the situation is all right. At this, Leia takes the tray to see that it is laden with bread, some fruit, and nuts.

Jabba watches with amusement as he watches his captive try to eat each piece slowly, as befitting a noble princess, before inevitably tearing into the food and stuffing her cheeks. Ordinarily, he would have slapped her with his tail again for grabbing the tray without his permission. But then, he had already managed to make this royal stock leader of the Rebellion beg him for the opportunity to eat. He was in a good mood, considering his exile from Tatooine.

But there was a more pressing manner for the Hutt. He addresses everyone in the throne room, "It is good that we have escaped the planet with our lives and in one piece. Do not forget that this is not over yet. The Empire will seek to pursue us no matter where we go. I have not decided on the destination yet."

Leia needs to know what the Hutt is saying. She whispers to C3P0, and he gives her a translation out loud. At this, Jabba yanks on Leia's chain and lets out a spate of Huttese. "The Almighty Hutt," C3P0 translates, "wishes to know why you talked to his translator without his permission."

Briefly perturbed by C3P0 referring to himself as Jabba's translator, Leia speaks up. "Master, would you consider visiting the Rebel Alliance? They are the enemies of the Empire. Perhaps you could offer aid to them, or money, or something else."

Jabba listens to the translation, then asks a pressing question, "What if the Rebel Allaince attacks this ship? What if they attack me?" Leia thinks quickly and answers, "You could use me as a hostage, Master. The Rebel Alliance would never endanger the lives of their highest leaders."

Upon hearing the new translation, Jabba takes a moment to consider her plea. It seems like a good idea. He could no longer play neutral in this civil war. The Empire would never stop chasing him anyway. He hated to act on the suggestion of a mere slave, but he could tolerate it just this once.

Jabba addresses the crowd once more, "We are to go to the Rebel Alliance and seek refuge."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jabba's orders are heeded, and the ship sets new coordinates for the Rebel fleet stationed near the planet Sullust. The ship's level of speed would require those onboard to travel two days before the planet was reached. Fast enough for Jabba the Hutt.

He tries to occupy the time by ordering the formation of another party. The music blares out louder than ever, and there is a pretty young Twi'lek for the dance. Her performance is just the way Jabba likes it; she swings around the room, her hips swaying and her chest bouncing. Unlike the Princess below him, this girl knows how to use her body for the pleasure of her master, distracting him from the fact that he could never move as nimbly as a humanoid.

It was not long, however, before Jabba looked upon the whole affair with contempt. He could practically feel the fear radiating off the dancer and the other performers; they were working so hard not to please him, but to alleviate their concerns about the Empire. This was intolerable to the mighty Hutt.

After a moment, Jabba lets out a loud spate of Huttese, and the crowd leaves the throne room to go to their quarters. Soon, there is no one inside the room but Jabba, his slave girl, and the golden droid C3P0.

Jabba pulls lightly on the chain causing Leia to rise to her feet and stare at him. He needs to question her. He starts out with a simple, "Why did you choose to join the Rebellion?"

Upon hearing the translation, Leia calmly answers, "I was displeased by the injustice of the Empire. It has enslaved everyone in the galaxies. It is the destroyer of rights and lives. How could I, the Princess of Alderaan, do nothing? That is why I became a Rebel."

Jabba chuckles as he listens to the message. "But you are no longer a Rebel," he replies. "Nor are you a Princess of Alderaan. You are nothing more than my personal slave."

He can't help but smile at the sight of Leia visibly swallowing hard, and decides to continue. "What," he asks, "are your greatest acts of contribution to the Rebellion? I have learned of your actions."

And so commences a dialogue delivered through the ever-humble and very helpful C3P0.

"I took the plans for the Death Star on my ship."

"And you were captured almost immediately afterward by the esteemed Darth Vader."

"I escaped the Death Star itself."

"Only with the help of your comrades."

"I...supervised the fight against the Empire at Hoth."

"And you fled when the tide turned against you."

"We...e...escaped t...to Cloud City…"

"Where you were betrayed by that Lando and lost your beloved Han Solo to carbonite."

"I...I came to your palace…

"You failed to break out Han Solo, and he and all your friends perished because of that meddling Mara Jade, and you are chained to me. You are a most worthless Rebel."

Jabba can see that the Princess has a flushed face and is utterly stunned at the revelation of ehr disutility. He goes on, "Has it occurred to you that you are better of as my servant? You can at least be a pleasure to me that way. At least someone benefits from having you around."

"And besides," he snorts, "why fight what you call the injustice in the Empire? I have been running my enterprises centuries before the concept of this Empire was even conceived. Yet you only opposed me once I had your precious Han Solo in my grasp. If you could not overcome me, you could never overcome the Empire. What do you gain from fighting this 'injustice'"?!"

Leia thinks for several moments before replying, 'i can get the satisfaction of having peace of mind. I sleep well at night with the thought that someday, no one will have to answer to the Empire. Beings like you will always exist, but this is no reason to give up on justice. Success alone is a gain from fighting injustice."

"And what could I possibly gain from siding with the Alliance, aside from safety?" The Hutt asks.

Then a thought hit the Princess. "You" she answers carefully, "could take advantage of the Rebellion. You could set it against the Empire to reap the benefits of being the last one standing. Imagine if you had the Death Star in your possession. Who would be able to deny your power then?"

Jabba is stunned at the translation and the idea inside it. It seemed so obvious, but it was true. If he played his cards right in this game, he could become the mightiest being in the galaxies! He could have ultimate power! Elated, he grabs the Princess and pulls her forward, pushing his tongue into her mouth in a ghastly kiss.

Leia knows she can do nothing but endure the Hutt's ministrations for now. Besides, she has not given up on disposing of the Hutt in the future when the opportunity presented itself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Emperor sits comfortably on the throne inside the Death Star. The news of Jabba's escape has not nagged him; how can the Hutt expect to go on the run from the entire galaxy? Even the death of Mara Jade has not been a tremendous loss.

The Emperor looks at the disc drive in his right hand. Years ago, he had compiled all of Mara Jade's brain data into this disc. In this manner, she could always be replaced if she were to fall. A Force-sensitive host body would be required for this scheme to work, but the Emperor expects that the task will not be too difficult.

Jabba has prepared a private party for him alone. The singer Sly Snootles is belting out Jedi Rocks, and the dancers, Yarna and Rystall are truly a sight to behold. Princess Leia is still in his grasp.

After wolfing down a frog, Jabba takes a moment to stroke the braided hair of his slave, enjoying its wetness. He had given her permission to take a shower, and he has given her a new bikini. Contrasting the golden and ornate number from earlier, Leia's current outfit is simply composed of dark blue cloth. The Hutt is glad to see that this bikini attracts less attention from Leia's natural beauty.

Once Jabba has finally become bored by the singing and dancing, he sends an order for food. Within minutes, servants arrive with trays covered with vegetables and lean meat. The girls begin to eat while Jabba continues to stuff his mouth with frogs from his aquarium. By the time dinner is over, each of the girls are suitably refreshed, even Leia.

By Jabba's command, Sly, Yarna, and Rystall lay upon the ground to sleep. After pulling Leia into his flabby bulk, Jabba dozes off himself.

It only takes Leia a few seconds to realize that her sleeping Master's grip on her chain has weakend. She waits a few moments before slwly pulling it out of his hands, careful not to wake him. She cannot wait for even the pretension of freedom.

A voice suddenly stops Leia cold, "Hey." The Princess looks to see the red-headed Rystall look at her, rubbing her eyes and groaning. Once the dancer's mind is clear, she winces at Leia sympathetically. "Still not used to being in the service of Lord Jabba?"

Leia scowls. "How can you bear to live like this?" she spits out. Rystall sis up and shrugs. "It's better than other parts of the galaxy. Beings on other planets and in other places fight, die, starve, or endure any number of things. Here, at least, I can have at least some comfort and safety."

Leia stops to consider this. It is true that she has eaten and slept better in the short time she has been with Jabba than in all her years of participating in the Rebellion. Jewelry and makeup had also been less than a novelty for her before Jabba put her in the golden bikini. Even so, All of this luxury had only been for the fat Hutt's sake, not hers.

"I mean," Rystall continues, "even the times I have had to provide...pleasurable company for Lord Jabba have not been so horrible."

Leia winced as she remembered what she had read about Hutts; namely, that they were born as hermaphrodites who could chose to be any gender. As such, they had both female and male reproductive organs, the latter of which were contained within the tail. Leia knew that Jabba vastly preferred being male, to the point that rumors said that he had his female organs surgically removed.

"But why does Jabba do this?" Leia asks. "Why does Jabba feel the need to do all this? All this extravagance and slave-trading and dominance?"

Rystall shrugs. "Hutts have always liked to say that they are the pinnacle of evolution. While most beings struggle for food and work, Hutts live in enormous palaces like this one and use labor from others. While most beings are expected to behave as law-abiding folk, Hutts happily play the criminal with impunity. And no matter what other beings invent, no matter what technology or culture they create, the Hutts know they can use or sweep it away. The Hutts are probably the most powerful beings in the galaxy, except for the humans," she finishes, referencing the Galactic Empire. "Lord Jabba feels a special need to show off the strengths of his race, and he will punish anyone who insults it...or him."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jabba slowly turns his dais around to face a large screen in his throne room. According to his staff, the ship has just reached the Rebel Fleet stationed near Sollust. As Jabba and C3P0 wait for the messaging system to patch through, the former pushes Leia to the side and out of sight of the screen.

A few seconds later, the angry visage of Admiral Gial Ackbar appears and stretches across the screen. Without even giving him a chance to speak up, Jabba lets out a spate of Huttese, "I will be blunt. I am being pursued by the Galactic Empire and I seek refuge. I request that I seek this refuge among you." He pulls out a frog from his aquarium and crams it down his throat.

Admiral Ackbar listens to the translation provided by C3P0 before scornfully asking, "Why should we allow such a thing?" Upon hearing the new translation, Jabba yanks his slave Princess in front of the screen, savoring the surprised gasp from the Rebel leader. Leia is utterly still and blushing with shame at having to appear wearing a bikini and leash.

Jabba pulls out a remote with his free hand. "I will tell you what you should do. Let my ship in. I have your Princess as a hostage, and I am prepared to end her life if you move against me. The remote I am holding is wired to the two hundred tons of explosive material on my ship. Should any of your men board to attack me and rescue the Princess, my entire ship will cease to be."

Admiral Ackbar is silent for a moment. Before he can accept Jabba's request, the HUtt feels cold metal pressed to the back to his head. He hears the command, "Let her go." It is Sly Snootles voice, and the owner of it is holding Jabba at blaster point.

The dancer Rystall takes the surprised Leia by the hand and begins to lead her out of the room. Jabba lets out an angry roar, but Snootles pushes the blaster deeper into his fat head. "Allow us out of this ship. Tell your men to let us out of the ship."

Frothing with rage, Jabba pressed the comlink function on his dais and gives the order that Princess Leia, Snootles, and Rystall are to be escorted out and unharmed. Before Rystall can take Leia away. she shouts to Rystall, "Tell him to release the golden droid and one more droid, his name is R2D2." Snootles gives the order to Jabba so that he can give the additional order.

Snootles knows that she cannot hold Jabba with her blaster and leave the ship at the same time. So she pulls out a grenade with her free hand. It is an old-fashioned "Pineapple" model, one that requires a pin connected to a handle to be pulled out so as to detonate. Holstering her blaster, she swiftly pushes the grenade into one of Jabba's hands and forces him to hold it in both. She pulls the pin out. As long as Jabba holds onto the handle of the grenade, there will be no detonation.

"You cannot get to the comlink this way," she says, "so you best hold on for dear life." She pats the Hutt on the head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Leia pauses a moment to contemplate what has happened. After getting her off that ship of Jabba's, Rystall and Sly Snootles had revealed themselves as bounty hunters and had collected their pay from the Rebel Alliance.

Afterwards, Leia was able to trade in her bikini for a proper uniform in a Rebel Suit. In lieu of lighting the bikini on fire, she had thrown it down the nearest garbage chute. After enjoying a meal with her comrades, she had attended a meeting with Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma.

The second Death Star was still in construction and was nearby the moon of Endor. Though the planet-destroying superlaser did not appear to be functional, the destruction of the massive ship was imperative for the Rebel effort. Unfortunately, neither Han Solo nor Lando Calrissian was alive to pilot the Millennium Falcon, the ideal ship for the destruction of the Death Star.

Sitting in the cockpit of the A-Wing that is sent with the rest of the fleet, Leia begins to wondering how to prepare the funerals for Han, Luke, Lando, and Chewbacca. Cremation is not possible in this case, but perhaps a symbolic headstone should be placed for each one? Should blue flowers be placed on them, or perhaps white? Who should she invite to the funerals and how many will actually come. Everyone will be in a happy mood if the Death Star is destroyed; they would not want to soil it with a wedding until some time had passed. Tears begin to form in Leia's eyes…

The radio link in the A-Wing suddenly begins to sputter static noise, and Leia furrows her brow in concern. A voice can suddenly be heard from the radio: "Princess Leia, can you hear me?"

"C3P0!" She exclaims. Her friend has reached contact with her? Has R2D2 managed to hack both Jabba's comm lines and that of her ship? Did…

"Master Jabba has issued a command for you," C3P0 continues tonelessly. "He wishes for you to protect the Death Star from destruction at all costs. It will be an important instrument in his future goals."

Before Leia can give a reply, C3P0 says, "If you do not secure the Death Star, Master Jabba will. But if you manage to secure it yourself, he will restore the memories of...C3P0 and...R2D2."

"But…" Leia mutters, sweat forming on her brow, "You're C3P0! You accompanied us to the first Death Star and Hoth and you went to Jabba's Palace and…"

C3P0 interrupts, "I did not know there was another Death Star. Perhaps Master Jabba can make use of that too. I know nothing about this 'Hoth.' I have no memory of any place aside from Jabba's Palace and its related locales. I never received a name. I receive only orders from Master Jabba himself."

A moment of silence. Then C3P0 simply states, "If you secure the Death Star yourself, the memories of C3P0 and...R2D2 will be restored. If you do not secure the Death Star, Master Jabba will do it himself and leave the droids in their current state. Good bye and good luck."

The radio shuts off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Leia lies down on the operating table still cursing her foolishness. Desperate to secure the Death Star and regain the memories of C3P0 and R2D2, she had recklessly moved away from the main Rebel fleet and had plunged her ship through an opening of the Death Star, damaging her ship in the process in the process. She had been quickly captured and forced onto the table. Her hands and ankles are bound by laser cuffs. She struggles, but the cuffs make her wince.

She looks up to see a man dressed in white standing above her; a doctor of some sort. Glaring, she spits up into his face. The doctor takes a moment to wipe off the saliva. Then he grabs Leia's head with his right hand, slamming it onto the table. As the Princess cries out, he thrusts a syringe in the neck and squeezes. She blacks out shortly thereafter.

In the throne room of the Death Star, the Emperor lets out a low chuckle. It has been been several hours since the Rebels had attacked the Death Star, but they have all been destroyed. As of now, the Rebel Alliance's ability to threaten the Empire any longer is effectively nil.

His men have even been able to capture the Princess Leia. He has already scheduled her for a memory wipe. He has already had five others undergo the procedure to be implanted with the memories of his fallen Hand, Mara Jade, but none of them have met his expectations. Perhaps he should consult Lord Vader.

Just as the Emperor rises from his throne; he freezes. Something is wrong. He turns around just to see a ship rushing straight at the enormous window behind the throne. He barely has time to scream before the ship smashes through the glass of the window and into the room. Metal barriers cover the window frame to shield against the vacuum of space, but it is too late. The Emperor has already been dragged out of the ship and into the darkness.

Jabba the Hutt is moving through the halls of the Death Star, with C3P0 trailing behind him. The gangster is still chortling and congratulating himself over his idea to ram his ship into the Death Star after the Rebel Fleet has been disposed of. His mercenaries have put the star destroyer under occupation and have executed all of the Imperials onboard

He stops before a door. One of his men had requested that he come here for something interesting. C3P0 opens the door for him before they both go inside. The Hutt's eyes immediately bulge as he sees the Princess Leia lying on the bed of the room, her eyes closed. He licks his lips before turning to his mercenary, who is holding a doctor at blasterpoint. He grunts, and the mercenary obediently moves behind the doctor, still holding the blaster at the back of his head. Jabba speaks in Huttese, and C3P0 translates, "The Almighty Jabba the Hutt wishes to know who you are and what you are doing to the lovely Princess."

The Doctor gulps before muttering, "I...I am Doctor Sheev of the Imperial Court. I-" the words come pouring out of his mouth, "I was ordered to perform a memory wipe procedure upon this subject and implant a new identity into her brain!" He desperately points at the helmet that is currently locked around Leia's head. A thick wire connects the helmet and a large computer.

Upon hearing the translation, Jabba lets out a chuckle before staring back at the unconscious Leia. If he wanted, he could order this doctor to "reprogram" Leia into his willing and loving slave!

On the other hand, Jabba considers, he could just leave Leia as she is and keep her once he assumed control of the galaxy. Breaking her the long way would be more fun…

Jabba takes a moment to ponder, to honestly consider the choices before him. What should he do?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jabba wakes up from a pleasant sleep. Eyes still half lidded, he reaches out to snatch a handful of grain maggots from his armrest bowl. He flings the insects into his open mouth, noisily slurping and chewing on them.

He takes another opportunity to look approvingly at the state of the room, which had previously belonged to the Galactic Emperor. The formerly sleek and sterile room has gained a layer of grime and many pieces of litter after just a month of being in his possession. The parties that had occurred here...oh, they had been wonderful! What better way to celebrate the mighty Jabba's ascension to Emperor?

After securing the Death Star, it had been a simple matter of using it's world-ending super laser to force every planet of what used to be the First Galactic Empire to submit to Jabba's rule. Any remaining Rebel or Imperial forces were destroyed on the spot. Jabba had appointed one member of his clan to rule over each planet, and in return they owed him absolute loyalty.

Jabba still cannot believe in his success. Never in his centuries of scheming and working in the underworld had he ever expected to live as he did now; ruling over the entire galaxy from the Death Star, immortalized as the one who had restored the Hutts to their rightful dominion. And as a bonus, he had even managed to find and execute Sly Snootles and Rystall for their actions against him! The sight of their corpses hung over the roof of the Coruscant Imperial Palace had been quite a sight, but even that had been paltry to what Jabba now considered to be his greatest treasure.

Jabba looks down and smiles at the woman lying across his bloated tail. She was dressed in a green bikini yet had no collar; such was no longer necessary. It had been so delightful to rewrite her mind from the computer. She had so many new memories now; getting saved from an abusive master, falling in love with Jabba as he took her to his palace for just one meal, and begging the Hutt for the right to remain as his personal slave. She had even accepted a new name from Jabba; she was no longer Princess Leia, but Oola.

The fat Hutt chuckles as he reaches down and strokes the exposed back of his Oola. Still in a state of semi-sleep, she smiles and murmurs the name of her master.

"Jabba."

If Emperor Jabba or his representative, Lord Gorga, had paid close attention to the deserts of their Tatooine, they would have known that a custom TIE Advanced x1 starfighter had passed through the atmosphere a month ago.

A figure covered in black armor sits in the cockpit. He already knows that the supplies in the back of the fighter will sustain his life support system and himself for another month to come. His lightsaber is at his hip, and his hands are firmly gripping the wheel.

Darth Vader could not have foreseen the his master, the Emperor, would have been killed so quickly. He could not have foreseen that Jabba had brought enough guards and mercenaries to drive him away and kill his men. However, there is one thing the Sith Lord knew for certain:

_I will have my revenge._


End file.
